


Cold Bodies and Silver Moonlight

by Ciyesci



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: (that's an actual tag that gets suggested when you type in ghosts), Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, M/M, Necrophilia, Supernatural Elements, does it count if they're both dead?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciyesci/pseuds/Ciyesci
Summary: Spooky Mawsten leave a graveyard rave early to fucc.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Michael Clifford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cold Bodies and Silver Moonlight

Not for the first time, Awsten wondered what a mortal would see if they heard the music pulsing from inside the church and came in to check it out. Would they think it was just a normal-ass graveyard rave or would they know something was amiss? How long would it take them to notice that many of the guests’ clothes were several decades out of fashion, some wearing oddly formal suits? 

Early in the night, they might just find it strange. Midnight had just passed, though, and a few people were losing control of their forms, mortal wounds appearing on their sound-addicted bodies as they danced. Geoff’s head kept abruptly snapping to the right as he spoke to Awsten, his neck cracking sickeningly every time. Awsten forced a smile and nodded along to whatever he was saying, but enjoying the conversation was getting difficult. 

“Have you guys seen Calum?” Luke yelled as he stumbled into Geoff, a large bouquet of toxic flowers gripped tightly in his hand, “I’m gonna tell him the truth! I’m gonna tell him I love him!” He took a huge whiff of the bouquet and bit off some nightshade. 

“I think you’ve had enough of this,” Awsten said, easing the flowers out of Luke’s grip, “Can you take him outside, Geoff?”

“Come on, man,” Geoff said, putting an arm around Luke, “You need some air.”

“Geoff!” Luke shouted gleefully, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “I love you so much!”

Awsten looked at his feet as one of Luke’s eyes melted away, revealing the gaping gunshot wound that ended his life. 

The state of his face meant that he hadn’t gotten an open-casket funeral and therefore nobody had bothered with dressing him up in a tight-ass suit. It was a shame, Awsten thought. Luke’s legs would probably look fucking incredible in dress pants. At least he’d been wearing a sexy satin shirt when he died. 

“Calum!” Awsten called when he spotted him talking to Otto on the floor by the altar, a bowl of purple flowers between them. He went over to them, grimacing at the huge gashes that streaked Otto’s face and body. Fucking combine harvesters. 

“Hey, Awsten,” Calum greeted, popping some wolfsbane into his mouth. Blood dripped from his lips, an arm and leg twisting out of shape as he chewed on the petals. Awsten had been right to avoid motorbikes like the plague while he was alive. 

“Luke’s outside,” Awsten told him, “He’s pretty wasted.” 

“I got some arsenic!” Ashton loudly interrupted as he sauntered over with a credit card and a bottle of the powdered substance in question, just as tipsy as everyone else, judging by his soaked hair and clothes and the water dripping from his blue lips. 

Calum sighed as Ashton sat next to them. “I have to take Luke back to his grave.” 

“Fine, go hang out with your boyfriend instead,” Ashton teased with a pout, opening the bottle and giving it a sniff, “Fuck, you’re missing out, man.” 

Calum pouted, but got up. “See ya tomorrow night.” 

As Awsten watched him go, Michael caught his eye and came over, frowning. 

“You okay?” he murmured just above the music, wrapping an arm around Awsten’s shoulders, “You’re bleeding.” 

Awsten looked down and, sure enough, dozens of red stains were growing on his colourful sweater. He grimaced. A little dancing was fun, but seeing everyone else get drunker and bloodier always made him anxious. 

“Let’s go back to your grave,” Michael suggested. 

Handing Luke’s bouquet to the first person who’d take it, Awsten gratefully let Michael pull him out into the refreshingly cold moonlight. Even after all these years, he was still so fucking squeamish. 

Awsten’s grave was one of the furthest from the church, right on the edge of the cemetery. He hadn’t gotten much say in its location, but his family had known him well enough to put it near some trees where birds could sing him to sleep every morning. 

They sat on the stone slab covering Awsten’s mortal remains and Awsten stared up at the stars, marveling at how clear and starry the sky was tonight. Michael put an arm around him and kissed his jaw. 

“You okay?” he asked again. 

Awsten leaned into his touch. “Yeah.” He looked at Michael and was struck, not for the first time, by how beautiful he was in the glowing moonlight. He kissed him, all thoughts of the gory scene in the church slipping from his mind. 

Michael let himself be pushed down onto the slab, Awsten’s arms caging him in as they made out. His hands wandered to Awsten’s waist and ass, kisses growing deeper and more passionate. Separating for a moment, they shifted so that Michael was more comfortably lying on the slab, Awsten’s suit melting away as he got between his legs. Michael let his clothes evaporate too, bare skin a gleaming silver in the cold starlight. 

Reaching between his legs, Awsten stroked Michael’s inner thigh. “Ready?” 

Michael nodded, pulling Awsten back to his plush lips. 

Awsten soothingly ran his fingertips over Michael’s hole, not because he had to—neither of them had needed real prep in years—but because he loved the way Michael got when he drew it out like this. As he pushed a finger in, stroking at the silkiness there, Michael buried his face in his neck, moaning.

As much as Awsten loved taking his time and teasing the shit out of Michael, they’d been at the party a long time and dawn was coming. He was quick to comply when Michael begged for more, pushing in another finger and going straight for Michael’s prostate. Did Michael have a prostate? Technically, neither of them had bodies so really Awsten didn’t have fingers, so he wasn’t actually even fingering Michael, and Michael didn’t-

“ _Austin._ ”

Right. No time for existential questions, Awsten had a boyfriend to get off. 

He withdrew his fingers and paused for a moment to just take Michael in. He liked to think he lived an okay life, but he still couldn’t say what he’d ever done to deserve an afterlife with the man in front of him. He would die for him, though he wondered if the sentiment meant less now that he knew what death was actually like. Probably not, in his opinion. 

Michael was still tight when Awsten pushed in, but neither of them felt pain anymore, so Awsten didn’t slow down. He slipped a leg over one of Michael’s, repositioning so that with every thrust he was effectively grinding on Michael’s thigh. 

“Fuck, Aus,” Michael breathed, gazing up at Awsten. 

Trailing a hand over Michael’s thigh, Awsten leaned down to kiss him, thrilled when Michael got up on his elbows to meet his lips. After all these years, it still made his heart flutter to think that Michael wanted him too. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Awsten murmured. 

Michael couldn’t blush, but he _could_ pout, say, “No, you,” and kiss Awsten’s neck to hide his face.

Looking up at the stars, Awsten realised that the sky had ever so slightly lightened. He lost track of time so easily these days. Michael’s breathing grew heavy as he picked up the pace, light moans punctuating Awsten’s thrusts. Awsten shifted a little and grinned when Michael loudly groaned. 

“ _Right there,_ ” he told him, face scrunching adorably as Awsten kept aiming for that spot, “I’m close.” 

“Me too,” Awsten breathed.

Straightening up, Awsten took Michael’s dick and starting stroking him, feeling his silky walls tightening around him. Michael grabbed at the edges of the stone slab as he came, his pretty moans getting high and breathy. Pearlescent cum spilled over Awsten’s hand and spattered onto his grave, glowing in the silver moonlight and approaching dawn.

Awsten came soon after, pulling out to let his cum drip into the mess on the stone slab. His head drooped as he gazed at it, at Michael’s perfect not-body and his perfect sex-hair. Cumming didn’t swear him out like it did when he was alive and he was usually up for a round two, but the lightening sky sapped his energy as he moved to lay at Michael’s side, pressing their lips together. 

He wrapped his arms around Michael and let himself sink through the stone slab, packed dirt and wooden lid of his casket. There wasn’t enough room to do anything too fun down here, but there was enough for Awsten to pull Michael close as the icy world above them melted away to blinding sunlight. 

Even with six feet of dirt between them and the daylight, Awsten could feel himself drifting further from wakefulness. 

He kissed Michael’s head. “Love you,” he murmured. 

“Love you too,” Michael mumbled, already half asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, ectoplasm is actually ghost cum. 
> 
> Also Michael says Austin bc Awsten sounds like Oar-sten in an Australian accent. Also, fun fact, my editor calls him Oar-sten. 
> 
> Also hi 5sos AO3 I love your work and promise I have actual sexy stuff planned, I've just been having a bad year for writing.


End file.
